The Reasons
by fowl68
Summary: Gai remembered Obito as a friend and knew that Kakashi never wanted either of them to forget.


_**The Reasons**_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**Author's Note:** Sorry I haven't been updating too much. I've hit a bit of a writer's block, so I'm writing these things to get past it. I promise that there will be new chapters in Studies and Half-Melodies and Painting Freedom before the New Year.

-!-!-!-!

"_God made us best friends because he knew our moms couldn't handle us as siblings."-Anonymous_

-!-!-!-!

**Best Friends…**

**Understand when you say 'Forget it.'**

It didn't happen often, but when it did, Gaara would feel the slightest pangs of guilt. The times that Lee would stand up or stretch and a look of pain would cross his face because of the rebounds from the Sand Coffin were rare. Whenever they happened when Gaara was near, perhaps Lee caught a look in the sea foam eyes, maybe it was some change in his expression.

Whatever it was, Lee saw it and he would immediately smile and say, "It's fine. Forget it."

**Wait forever when you say 'Just a minute.' **

Gai was well aware of Kakashi's notorious habit of being late. Everyone in Konoha was aware of it and had learned to plan things well ahead of time if they wanted Kakashi there at a certain time. Gai never did. He would plan whatever challenge or sparring session between them at the time he would've any other person.

And even though Gai knew about his rival's tardiness, he would go to the prearranged place at the prearranged time, sit down and wait for him. And when Kakashi would finally show up, he would smile at Gai with his eye and say some excuse as to why he was late. And Gai would simply go along with it.

The few people who knew about this strange quirk in their friendship/rivalry would question it and when they asked Gai, he would only smile mysteriously and begin a Speech of Youth. The Speeches of Youth never once said why he waited, and it was simply because Gai remembered Obito as a friend and knew that Kakashi never wanted either of them to forget.

**Stay by your side when you say "Leave me alone."**

The night that Nawaki was killed, Tsunade didn't speak a word after she saw his body. She stayed at a spot atop of the Hokage Tower, one of the last places she had seen her brother, with her legs pulled tightly to her chest, face pressed into her knees. That was where Jiraiya found her hours later, rain still pounding harshly on the world.

Tsunade had spoken only three words to him that night, Jiraiya remembers. "Leave me alone!" Jiraiya remembers not listening, kneeling beside her and wrapping a strong arm around her shaking shoulders.

Tsunade remembers tensing at the arm, but deciding not to care and letting him envelop her in a tight hug, her face pressed into his shoulder and his hand gently stroking her hair.

**And listen to you for hours when you're crying on the phone.**

Ino remembered trying to pick up the pieces when Sasuke left. Sakura hadn't been entirely stable at the time, her eyes getting distant from time to time and she had spaced out a lot. Sakura hadn't cried right away. It had taken a good week or so after the boys came back for it to really sink in.

Ino had found her staring blankly at her bedroom wall, tear tracks staining her cheeks. Ino had found a blanket and put it around the pinkette's shoulders before sitting cross-legged beside her, not saying anything.

Finally Sakura told her everything. About how worried she was for her boys, about how everything had suddenly turned upside-down on her. And Ino had sat there and listened, never interrupting because she knew that Sakura just needed someone to listen.

**It's those times we go crazy; People think we're high**

Before Hinata could say anything, Kiba's hands clamped around her waist. One quick toss in the air. As she came down, he wrapped his arms around her lower back and buttocks and spun her around and around.

"Kiba!" Hinata couldn't stop her amusement from leaking into her voice. "What's the occasion?"

"Nothing! Just happy to see you."

A laugh did escape her lips now. "You're insane."

Kiba's dark brown eyes were lit with amusement and he grinned at her. "But you love me anyway."

**The times we make each other laugh until we cry**

Nine years since they had seen each other. Nine years since they'd seen blue eyes or black hair or felt that bond that one only gets with brothers. And when Naruto saw Sasuke standing just outside his bathroom door after having borrowed it without Naruto's knowledge or consent, all he could do was laugh.

"What's so funny, dobe?"

The blonde grinned at him. "Nothing. It's just a weird situation."

Sasuke had to give him that one. "Whatever, dobe. Er…"

The grin became knowing. "Need clothes? Because I have a feeling that you don't want to walk around in a towel until I get around to doing laundry."

"Hn."

Another laugh bubbled from his lips as Naruto tossed him some boxers and a large T-shirt. But this time, Naruto couldn't stop the laughter. He leaned on the wall for support as some tears escaped his eyes.

"Why're you crying?"

Naruto smiled up at Sasuke. "I missed you, teme?"

**All the inside jokes and remember whens**

**Those are the reasons they call us best friends**


End file.
